1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of skateboards.
2. Prior Art
Scooters, skates and skateboards have been known to the toy, sports and entertainment industry for many years, with the history of scooters and skates going back many years.
Both skateboards and scooters come in a variety of styles. Scooters may have small or large wheels, both hand and foot brakes and have a steering column extending from the platform to enable the rider to steer the scooter. Motion is achieved either by the foot of the scooter rider, pushing against the ground to propel the scooter forward, or more recently, by a small motor to power the scooter.
Skateboards are another adaptation of the scooter with fixed front and back pairs of wheels without a steering mechanism, where a rider propels himself along with the board by pushing against the ground, and using skills similar to those acquired by learning to ride a bike, is able to control and steer the board with their body weight and movements.
Skateboards and the riders of them have, over the past few years, propelled the sport into an art form, where many maneuvers are performed that appear to defy gravity.
Skateboards have changed very little in basic shape or form over the years, the main changes being in the front of the skateboard with a point, and the back of the skateboard with an upward turned flair, or an increase in length for carving and wheel size.